Love Gone to the Cats
by i.paint.the.sky
Summary: A long time ago, in a galaxy not that far away (the Harry Potter world, in fact), Mrs. Norris was a young, beautiful and unhappy wife, and Argus Filch was her handsome, young gardener. Written for the Hogwarts FQF. ONE-SHOT


TITLE: Love Gone to the Cats  
  
AUTHOR: The Cleric 007  
  
PAIRING: AG/Mrs. Norris (when she WASN'T a cat, I stress that this is set when Mrs. Norris was HUMAN)  
  
RATING: PG  
  
FEEDBACK: thecleric007@hotmail.com  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Argus Filch or Mrs. Norris, not that I would really want them if I did. I do own my version of Mr. Norris, not that it really matters. I am not making any money off this, surprise surprise. Not that I couldn't use a little extra cash, but because that would be illegal, and I'd really rather not be sued.  
  
SUMMARY: A long time ago, in a galaxy not that far away (the Harry Potter world, in fact), Mrs. Norris was a young, beautiful and unhappy wife, and Argus Filch was her handsome, young gardener.  
  
NOTES: Part of the Het Hogwarts Fuh-Q Festival, response to scenario # 208: Argus loves Mrs. Norris but what is she wasn't always a cat?  
  
OOTP SPOILERS: Absolutely none. But read OotP anyways, before wasting time reading/writing fan fiction.  
  
ARCHIVING: The Het Hogwarts Fuh-Q Fest, and FanFiction.Net. Anyone else interested, all you need to do is ask.  
  
DEDICATION: To Perch and Creep, for running the wonderful Hermione Fuh-Q Festival, as well as the Het Hogwarts Fuh-Q Fest. And for coming up with so many wonderful scenarios that I ended up with 5 stories to write.  
  
Mrs. Norris was the most beautiful woman that Argus had ever seen. Her hair was a radiant mane of ginger, the gleamed like gold in the sunlight. Her lips were so luscious that he wanted to kiss her whenever he saw her. Her eyes, like two emeralds, seemed to have a special light in them, a light that touched his heart. And as for the rest of her, well he had to admit he held a certain carnal appreciation for her firm breasts, small waist, round buttocks and oh those long, smooth legs.  
  
Argus was in love. The only problem was that Mrs. Norris was married. And her husband was his employer. Yet it was clear to the young gardener that she was a very unhappy bride. And the thought of her unhappiness only drove him to want her more, so that he could make her happy, driving the sadness off her face and replacing it with the radiant smile that he saw far too seldom.  
  
He needed someway to show her his love. Something small, that wouldn't be noticed, yet special at the same time. Something that she would immediately know was from him. Argus raked his mind trying to think of the perfect way to let Mrs. Norris know he was deeply and utterly in love with her.  
  
Suddenly, he knew the way. It would require stealth, but that he could do. Being a Squib, Argus had had to learn skills that most wizards believed unimportant. Moving secretly through a place such as the Norris Mansion, without being seen nor heard, would be simple. Yes, there would be risk, but it would be minimal. And anything was worth it, to let the woman of his dreams, the keeper of his heart, know what affection he held her in. Argus knew he was a hopeless romantic, and he didn't care. All he cared about was her.  
  
The first stage of the plan was easy. All he needed was the most beautiful bloom in the garden. The blossom that would embody best the greatest of his feelings for Mrs. Norris, the power of his love. And he knew immediately which to choose. The biggest flower from the biggest rose bush. A glorious gathering of petals, like shiny red silk. The perfect rose for the perfect woman.  
  
Once he had cut the bloom, making sure to trim off the thorns for his thorn- less rose, Argus went into the mansion. Using the servants' staircase, he made his way to the third level, where Mrs. Norris' room was. He crept into the hallway, making sure no one was there, and stole towards the room. He passed the master bedroom and shook his head in wonderment that any man could have a separate room with such a beauty as his wife.  
  
Finally Argus reached his destination. The door was ajar, allowing him to see the room was empty. Everything was running as planned. He quickly entered the room, closing the door as he went. He moved over to the bed. When he reached it, he stood still for a moment. This was where she slept. This was the sheet that covered her at night, and the pillow where her head rested. It was to the pillow that his attention then fell, and he reached out and placed the rose on it, his fingertips just barely brushing the soft surface of the cushion. With his gift placed, he hurried from the room, and back downstairs. He hadn't the boldness, nor the time to risk doing more in the room. Now all he had to do was wait for Mrs. Norris to find the present, and then she would know that he loved her.  
  
*~*~*  
  
It was much later that night. Argus had returned to the garden, sitting quietly on one of the many benches. Above him he could see the balcony adjoining Mrs. Norris' room. Suddenly a soft light spilled out of the chamber, and a beautiful silhouette appeared. It was her, his Venus, the most beautiful and wonderful woman in the world. And in her hands, Argus could just make out the rose he had left on her pillow.  
  
She walked to the edge of the balcony, looking out towards the garden. Then her gaze dropped lower, landing immediately on Argus. He rose and bowed to her, showing the proper respect of a servant towards their mistress. Then he raised his hand towards her. In it, he held another blossom, from the same rosebush as hers. She nodded slowly, understanding the gesture. She knew he was the one to leave the rose. Then, returning his salute by raising her own blossom, Mrs. Norris walked back inside her room. The light soon went out, as she went to sleep, and Argus Filch left the garden for his own room, to do the same.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Everyday for the next week, Mrs. Norris' pillow was covered with the best blooms from garden. The crème de la crème of flowers. But, other than the nightly silhouette, Argus had not seen his love. She didn't come to the gardens anymore. He knew she loved the presents, so he couldn't understand why she was avoiding him. Perhaps she was just nervous. After all, her husband was quite a powerful man.  
  
One day, as he was pruning the rose whose blossom had been the first gift, a light touch grazed his shoulder. He stood up and turned, and there she was. Perfection itself. He opened his mouth to speak, but her fingers laid softly on his lips ended that. Then she replaced her fingers with her lips. It was the sweetest kiss Argus could have imagined.  
  
Her arms wrapped around him, and the embrace took on a hunger. They were surrounded by high rose bushes, so the chance of being seen was nil. Realizing this, Argus laid his goddess on the soft, green grass, gently covering her body with his.  
  
It was like a dream, as Argus Filch made love to his beloved Mrs. Norris. Everything was perfectly perfect. It was better than he had ever dared hope. It was love itself.  
  
The dream continued until they were both clothed again, and Mrs. Norris was preparing to return to the mansion. And then the oh so sweet dream became a nightmare.  
  
Suddenly, the dark, looming figure of Mr. Norris appeared. His voiced boomed out loudly, filling the entire garden. Mrs. Norris shrank back, trying to hide behind her lover. Her husband suddenly reached out and grabbed her arm roughly, yanking her forward. She screamed as he raised his wand at her. Argus tried to block it as best he could, but by the time he had Mrs. Norris in his arms again, it was too late.  
  
Mr. Norris has used a Transfiguration Animalus Hex. And now the most beautiful woman in the world had been transformed. In Filch's arms, he held a gorgeous, ginger cat.  
  
Mr. Norris yelled at Argus to get off his property, but the former gardener was already running, clutching the cat in his arms.  
  
*~*~*  
  
They tried everything to reverse the hex. Mr. Norris was even sent to Azkaban, when he refused to undo it. But nothing helped. No one could restore Mrs. Norris.  
  
Years passed, and both Argus and Mrs. Norris were always together. They were devoted to each other, and only each other. But, as time went by, their good looks and temperaments were being eroded. Filch was no longer handsome, but rather revolting. Mrs. Norris became a scraggy, ill-tempered cat. Bitterness destroyed them, bitterness that now they could only love each other and do nothing else. Bitterness destroyed them, but still the love remained. A love that was true and pure, and ended in such a horrible way.  
  
*~*~*The End*~*~* 


End file.
